poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Harvey Hare
Biography Dr.Hare was born as Harvey Hare. For his whole life he lived on 24 Carrot Island. Dr.Hare also had loved science and engineering, especially physics, gamma radiation, and animals. He formerly worked for the I.S.S (Institute of Silly Sciences), he is now a super villian in a pink bunny suit. Roles ] 24 Carrot Island Dr. Hare some time later moved to 24 Carrot Island, and using his Mind-Controlling Rabbit Ears, he took over the minds of 4 of the Island's beloved kids. He started his master plan, which was taking over the Island's primary source of income (carrots) and shooting the place into total economic pressure. Later, it was revealed that Dr. Hare's real evil plans was to launch a 'Rabbot' into space and use hypnotic ray from the bottom of the Rabbot to control the minds of everyone on Poptropica. Dr. Hare's Defeat Some time later a Poptropican will discover Dr. Hare's secret lair, and will infiltrate Dr. Hare's factory. When they're there, the rescue the kidnapped workers to stop Dr. Hare's evil plans. They will later take control of Rabbot's Launch Room, where they meet Dr. Hare in person, hovering on a hover pad. Dr. Hare, thinking the Poptropican to be one of his minions, thanks to a mind-control helmet the Poptropican had put on, but not turned on, told the Poptropican to start the launch sequence. Dr. Hare then hovers into the Rabbot's control center inside the Rabbot itself. The Poptropican then starts the launch, but overrides the Rabbot's control center, and begins to smash the Rabbot into asteroids. Every time the Rabbot hits an Asteroid, Dr. Hare will call in on the communicator and warn the Poptropican to watch where they're going, but the Poptropican doesn't listen. After a few crashes, Dr. Hare notices the Rabbot's pressure building, and calls in to the Poptropican one last time to yell, "You'll pay for this!" The Rabbot will then explode. However, Dr. Hare survives, trapped floating out in ground. Eventually a spaceship retrieves him and takes him to Erewhon Prison. Reality TV Island In Reality TV Island, Dr. Hare is first seen 2 times in the magazine : # On the magazine's article Is Dr. Hare Still in Space? # On the magazine's TV Schedule, where he has a cooking show called Cooking with Dr. Hare Later on, he can also be one of the Reality TV contestants. He casually try's to vote a player off. However, sometimes he try's to vote off other players first. He is skilled enough, and sometimes can be your toughest opponent if you didn't vote him off first. So, trying to vote him off first will probably be a good idea. Game Show Island An outline of Dr. Hare can be seen during the video on how the robots became supreme in the Island's Museum. Dr. Hare's Secret Lab Even though he does not appear in the mini-quest, Dr. Hare roles have been very influential. In the quest, player must steal the Rabbit suit that Dr. Hare has created to stop his new master plan. During the scene, there will be a lot of new Poptropicans being controlled by his Drone Ears that will trying to stop the player. Super Villain Island Dr.Hare, along with the Black Widow, Captain Crawfish, and the Binary Bard, are being held in Erewhon Prison, where they are held in special containment unit keeping them in a continuous sleep. And when the Player discovers the island, one of their jobs is to enter Dr. Hare's mind and change him good. Night Watch Island Inside In the Now, he appears on a T-shirt. It is not an item for Poptropicans to wear, this is his last appearance so far. Personality Dr. Hare can be categorized as a very evil person. Inside his pink-bunny-suit, he is a very bright man that dedicated his life for evil. With his expert engineering skills, he can create such a top secret mind control device called Drone Ears. Dr. Hare can be sloppy sometimes. He lets the player in when they wear the drone ears, even though he only has 4 minions and the player face was quite recognizable. However, other than that, he seems to be very smart. Dr. Hare can be full of narcissism. He always thought that he is the smartest, evillest, and the most fashionable villains in whole Poptropica. Even so, he still realize that he can't do anything except being smart, and not afraid to confess it.http://blog.poptropica.com/2011/05/dr-hare-for-best-villain.html Physical Appearance It is unknown whether he's wearing a bunny suit or not, but depending on the remaining stitches on the side of the suit, it is a bunny suit. Beside his bunny suit, he's also wear green goggles that shows his scientific sides and green-black belt filled with controlling devices. His buck teeth and his bunny tail is also one of his most recognizable trademarks. His pink appearance has made him the most recognizable villain of all. The 2012 Member's only Gold Card (the Night-Hare) is Doctor Hare's outfit in negative, (Deleted from store) Abilities Even though Dr. Hare doesn't have any super powers or special abilities, Dr. Hare is smart enough to create some crazy inventories. His exceptional engineering skills have been considered to be the best by some. He's a very smart person, and is only compared to Mordred as they are both scientific experts in two different timelines. It is hinted that he has rabbit/hare mimicry. Toys Dr. Hare has been a very popular toy from Poptropica. Dr. Hare's toys come in different size and types : Dr. Hare 6" '' ''Advertisement: Poptropica's most evil super villain is back! The 6" Dr. Hare figure is fully poseable and ready for action. When you get the Dr. Hare figure, you'll also get a code to customize his pink bunny suit for the first time ever. '' Every Poptropica toy comes with a unique code to get never-before-seen prizes in Poptropica. Collect all of the toys or even more Poptropica fun, online and off!''http://www.poptropica.com/toys/dr-hare/dr-hare-toy.html The toy also comes with a code to customize Dr. Hare's pink bunny suit. The toy was also the one who used for Dr. Hare Travels. The code is 35D3546XMC, But it was already used and cannot be reedemed again. Dr. Hare Plush Advertisement: He may be plush, but don't you dare call him soft! With the power of the Dr. Hare plush toy, you can join the pink side and put rabbot ears on every Poptropican you see! Buy the Dr. Hare Plush Figure!''http://www.poptropica.com/toys/dr-hare/dr-hare-plush-toy.html The toy also comes with a code to get a Hare Club item - which made every poptropican you see wears a rabbot ears, and Dr. Hare Plush for your own poptropican. Dr. Hare Travels Since July 22, 2011, The Creators of Poptropica has been creating a blog section with title '''Where in the world is Dr. Hare?'.http://blog.poptropica.com/2011/07/where-in-world-is-dr-hare.html The section gave the players amazing photographs of places Dr. Hare just visits. In September 22, 2011, the Creators of Poptropica has just created an interactive map, which shows the locations of places Dr. Hare just visited.http://blog.poptropica.com/2011/09/where-was-dr-hare.html To see the application, click here. To see the photographs of the places, click here. Quotes Poptropica Creator Dr Hare is also a creator of Poptropica,the online avatar of Jordan Leary.His username is JordanLeary. Trivia * Dr. Hare is the first villain, as well as the human villain in Poptropica. http://blog.poptropica.com/2011/05/dr-hare-for-best-villain.html * He is the only human-bunny hybrid villain and character. He's also the first hybrid villain and character in Poptropica, the second being Mordred, a human-bionic hybrid. * Dr. Hare is said to be the most evil villain in Poptropica.However, in Super Villain Island, he was captured by Zeus who removed all his evil. http://www.poptropica.com/toys/dr-hare/dr-hare-toy.html * Dr. Hare can't be called a boss, because there's still no boss/fight between the player and Dr. Hare. * It is said in Poptropica: The Official Guide that Dr. Hare is Hades favorite character. * Dr. Hare get the 4th place for best villain in Poptropica Villain Showdown, along with Medusa, Black Widow. and Gretchen Grimlock. * Dr. Hare's is (currently) the only villain that isn't customizable at all. However, you can still get his suit by codes from his toy. *In Super Villain Island, he dreams about being kidnapped by ants, and based on his dialogue, he often has this dream. *Dr.Hare is ranked 2nd place behind Binary Bard. *Dr.Hare isn't much of a fighter, he is a mecha user for his rabbot. *The Dr.Hare travels was opened in 2011, Dr.Hare was lost in space since 2007, and this means he was in space for 4 years. Probably when Dr.Hare's ship crashed and landed, it was on many continets like the Dr.Hare Travels this may be a connection. *He is a Super villian, something that supases a regular villian. Fan-Art The rabbit behind the mask.png|coolcheetah53:The rabbit behind the mask... DreamsReallyDon/'tComeTrue.png Dr.Hare Collage.jpg|Pikachu4807: Dr.Hare collage See Also 24 Carrot Island *He is one of Poptropica's most famous characters References Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:24 Carrot Island Category:Featured Article Category:Reality TV Island Category:Reality TV Island Contestants Category:Shrink Ray Island Category:Game Show Island Category:Enemies Category:Poptropica Creators Category:Poptropicans Category:Super Villain Island Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Male Poptropicans Category:Male Villain Category:Fact Monster Category:Toys Category:Inventors